yourheroacademiafandomcom-20200213-history
Your Hero Academia Rule Book:Categorization
Categorization is one of the most important things a creator must know when creating their universe and/or characters. The relevance of this rule applies to all classes and roles. Each character, location, fanfiction and page must be grouped according to who created them, their gender, age and respective multiverse among others. These are important for every creator to know and execute in order to keep the wiki orderly as there is no upper limit for a creation of characters and/or pages and therefore, to keep things civilized and organized, the High Faculty has created a list of rules one must always be aware of before creating their character. Character Categorization Universe/Earth-code After creating your character according to the wiki standards, you will be required to categorize it appropriately. Each creator essentially creates their own universe based off of the primal BNHA characters from which your OCs are obviously based on. By this wiki’s standards, the primal universe’s characters are coded as, for an example “Izuku Midoriya (Earth-21481)”. The “universe code” for the MHA/BNHA Universe is “21481”, the home planet of the character is “Earth” while the character is “Izuku Midoriya”. As such, when you create your own OC you will be required to name your page accordingly. A code for your part of the multiverse can be anything you want. For instance, Rin Kage (Earth-51820) is an OC created by Elaena Rhaenyra Targaryen. Her universe’s code is formed from the initials of her name “E-laena”, “R-haenyra” and “T-argaryen”, the numerical value of these alphabets being her multiverse’s number codex “51820”. Yours can be anything you like, but must be at least two characters short and if it is already taken, you will be compelled to take a new and different number. If you do not have one, the Faculty will provide one for you. If you make your own, please be sure you are settled with it as changing it could be problematic. Another important thing to note about universe codes is their use when applied to non-Earth born characters. For instance, if your OC is not from Earth but from a different dimension (for instance, Hell, Mars or Limbo) you will be required to, instead of “Izuku Midoriya (Earth-21481)” name your character “Rin Kage (Mars-21481)” or “Rin Kage (Hell-21481)”. The multiverse code becomes very handy if you by some random measure also happen to have a character who shares a name with someone else’s OC. This way, if there are two “Rin Kage”s, they will each be named under different universe codes (i.e. “Rin Kage (Earth-21481)” will differ from “Rin Kage (Earth-51820)”). OC intel for bottom-page categorization There’s an “add category” button at the bottom of all pages on the wiki which offers everyone the easy option of adding their characters to a number of categories which you will also be compelled to conform to. The following are a list of compulsory categories and how to use them. PLEASE NOTE: the “ / ” are used in place of an “or” to your OC’s specifications. 'Characters by ' This category is the most important (along with the Universe-code) to add to your page as it stamps your characters as your own and will allow visitors to see all characters created by you to minimize confusion as to which OC belongs to which creator. 'Gender' Depending on your character’s gender, you will append “Female Characters” or “Male Characters” to your OC’s categories. Adding this category will link the article in question to all other male and/or female characters on the wiki and will navigate to their respective counterparts regardless of ownership. 'Sexual Orientation' Depending on your character’s orientation, you will be required to add one or more categories of specification. If your character is heterosexual, you will append “Heterosexual Characters” to your character’s categories. If your character is a member of the LGBT community, you be required to add both “LGBT Characters” as well as their specified place within said LGBT community for instance “Bisexual Characters”. For now, the only ones allowed will be Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transexual, Queer and Pansexual (until more are made as categories are used to navigate other characters of the same status). If you wish to add a category not stated formerly, please contact a Faculty member before doing so. 'Age' Depending on your character’s age, you will append the following for an example “Age 16”. This category will link to all characters of the same age regardless of ownership. 'Height' Depending on your character’s height, you will append the following for an example “Height 5’11”. You will be required to use a description on feet and inches. For example, if your character is 6’11, you add both “Height 6’” to account for the feet alone and “Height 6’1 (186 cm)” to specify the inches. You must also always note both feet/inches and centimeters (cm). These categories will link to all characters of the same height. 'Eye Color' Depending on your character’s eye color, you will append one or more categories to specify this. For instance, if your character has blue eyes but wears green contact lenses, you will be required to add both “Blue Eyes” and “Green Eyes”. 'Hair Color' Depending on your character’s height, you will append one or more categories to specify this. For instance, “Eijiro Kirishima (Earth-21481)” has black hair which is dyed red. For a character like this (depending on whether it is specified to be dyed or not) you will be required to add four categories: “Black Hair”, “Red Hair”, “Dyed Hair” and “Dyed Red”. If your character’s hair is naturally pink, all you will be required to add is “Pink Hair”. 'Skin Color' Depending on your character’s skin color, using this category might or might not be necessary. Normal skin colors such as for races or ethnic backgrounds will not be accepted. This category only applies to unnatural skin tones such as full black, blue or gold. When used, you will simply write “Blue Skin”. 'Weight' Depending on your character’s weight, this category might or might not be necessary. Weight is a very unpopular category and knowing your OC’s mass could be a bit of stretch for some so it is not compulsory for you to know and/or add this to your categories. But if you choose to, append it this way “Weight 156 lbs (71 kg)”. You must account for both “kg” and “lbs”. This category will link to all others of the same weight. 'Location' Depending on what universe your character is in, you will be required to add multiple categories to your OC’s page. For instance, you will need to specify their country (i.e. “Americans”, “South Africans” or “Japanese”) as well as their Verse-code (i.e. “Earth-21481 Characters” or “Mars-21481 Characters”). 'Species' Your character could be a human or an alien or a demon. You are required to add this species specification to the category of your OC(s). In this category you will add either “Humans” or “Demons” or “Witches” for an example. These must always be stated in plurals. 'Powers/Quirks' This is a complicated and optional category as Quirks can be virtually anything you want them to be and therefore using the categories option to categorize your character’s power with another creator’s could be tricky. But if your OC’s Quirk is something simple like “magic” or “fire manipulation” it could fit into a popular ability category. For instance, if your OC possesses the ability to create “ice” but not water manipulation, it could still go under the category of “Hydrokinetic/Cryokinetic-Related Quirks”. Same if your character can manipulate water but not ice or both. If your OC can use a water-ice related ability, it should go into that OC’s category. Here is a list of categories that may or may not be suitable for your OC which you will add as written in bold font: *'Hydrokinetic/Cryokinetic-Related Quirks' – for water-based Quirks. *'Pyrokinesis-Related Quirks' – for fire-based Quirks. *'Energy Projection-Related Quirks' – for OCs who can manipulate, absorb or project any or all forms of energy. *'Magnetokinetic-Related Quirks' – for magnetic-based Quirks. This applies to OCs who can control metal. *'Electromagnetic/Electrokinetic-Related Quirks' – for electromagnetic and/or electric-based Quirks. *'Telepathy/Telekinetic (Psionic/Psychic)-Related Quirks' – for Quirks based on the ability to move objects, constructs, molecules or people mentally (telepathy) or OCs who can read and control minds (telepathy) or both (psionic/psychic). *'Precogniton/Clairvoyant/Psychic-Related Quirks' – for Quirks based on the ability to read and see into the future and/or the past or energy of objects and people’s lives through psychic clairvoyance. *'Oneirokinetic-Related Quirks' – for Quirks that allow your character to manipulate others’ (or their own) dreams. This may apply to people who possess psychic abilities. *'Combustion-Related Quirks' – for Quirks that cause any kind of explosion whether it be nuclear, fire-based or otherwise. *'Aerokinetic-Related Quirks' – for wind/air or weather-based Quirks. *'Weather/Atmokinetic-Related Quirks' – for weather-based Quirks. *'Flight-Related Quirks' – for Quirks that allow one to fly. This applies to those with wings or abilities like telekinesis or combustion or aerokinetic powers which can propel them to flight-like powers. If your OC can fly, we need him/her in the Flight-Related Quirks Category. *'Duplication/Copy-Creation-Related Quirks' – for Quirks that allow one to created duplicates of oneself or others. This applies to the Creation Quirk. *'Creation-Related Quirks' – for Quirks that allow one to create, whether it be a duplication Quirk or Yaoryozu’s Creation Quirk. *'Earth/Naturopathic-Related Quirks' – for Quirks that allow one to control or manipulate earth (soil, rocks, dust, diamonds, etc.) or natural elements (trees, florae, animals, etc.). If you feel your OC’s Quirk is unaccounted for, please let the faculty know and we’ll be happy to help! 'Appending “/Universe-code to your categories”' Since categories are there to link your characters to all others regardless of their ownership, you might want to use the above categories as they relate to your own characters in their shared universe. This goes beyond the above stated “Location” and “Characters by”. For instance, if you yourself have more than one character in your universe that is a “Witch” you will add “Witches/Earth-21481” to both of those characters additional to the compulsory above stated “Witches”. Using “Witches/Earth-21481” on your characters’ pages will link to both specifying that these witches belong to a single continuity and universe/earth belonging to you. The normal “Witches” category would link to all other “Witch” characters indiscriminately regardless of universe or ownership. So if you’re looking to add categories to your pages which link only to others of the same universe, you can add the previous list of categories appended with the “/Earth-21481”. ---- This is not compulsory. Category:Your Hero Academia Rule Book